


The Desire

by Silence_burns



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, at the precinct, luci is bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine Lucifer not being able to use his little tricks on you because you have no desires.





	The Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what do you think, or visit me on silence-burns.tumblr.com for more :)

The dim light seemed almost as tired as you were, sitting on a very uncomfortable chair in one of the police’s labs, packing one bag of evidence after another. It was already the middle of the night and your eyes were closing on their own, but you had to finish it in order to send it to another department in the morning. 

The investigation you’ve been helping Chloe with was taking way more time than anyone suspected. There were too many leads, too many people and motives to check. Two teams have already been helping with it, but it would take days to narrow down the list of suspects enough to push the investigation further. You were actually kind of happy that you had a rather calm and safe job to do. You had no idea how the investigators could come up with any ideas or suggestions after so many hours on duty.

“Knock, knock,” Lucifer said, peeking into the lab.

“Who’s there?” you muttered with a smirk, not even looking over your shoulder for you could always recognize him.

“The Devil himself,” he answered proudly, strutting in.

You took a deep breath, noticing a new, tempting smell.

“Can I sell my soul to you for a sip of that amazing, hot coffee with two spoons of sugar, just like I make it every day…?” you dreamingly asked, closing your eyes in pure bliss when the smell hit you with full force after Lucifer approached you.

“That’s quite a low price, but who am I to judge? You sure?”

He smirked widely, waving the cup in front of your face.

“I doubt I’ve ever been more sure about something in my life.”

Lucifer laughed when you almost tore the cup from his hands, taking a long sip with a moan of bliss. For a moment you completely forgot about the evidence laying on your knees and that it could get splashed with the hot drink.

“My angel, I needed you. How did you know I was here?” you asked after the first shock passed and you could put the coffee on the floor. The table was already lost under the many layers of plastic bags, its content and papers you had to fill for every one.

“Little birds told me.”

“I like them. Give them some bread from me.”

“They unfortunately forgot to mention Chloe would try to decapitate me when I asked where exactly your lab was. She looked really scary! I didn’t know she swore to kill anyone who tried to distract you!”

“Yeah, we’re short on people at the moment and I have to finish all of this mess before the morning,” you chuckled, imagining Chloe’s rage when she laid eyes on Lucifer.

“I didn’t know I could be so distracting she would threat me with being arrested,” Lucifer slyly smiled, leaning over the table and closer to you.

“You know perfectly well you can be,” you said, getting back to packing. Lucifer was so close to you you could smell his cologne, but it didn’t change anything and he noticed that fact with irritation.

Lucifer sighed heavily, taking a spare chair from the other side of the lab and moving it to sit in front of you. With a deep frown, he spread out his hands hopelessly.

“But how can I be sure? I mean, I am pretty sure most of the time, usually until I try to be distracting to _you_!” he suddenly exclaimed with disappointment in his voice. It must have been bothering him for a while and after a moment of reflection, you remembered that he had tried to send you hints like that basically since the day you met.

You shrugged.

“What can I say? Maybe your charms just don’t work on me?” you suggested. Another package landed in the box.

“But this is not possible! I mean, Chloe is an exception, but there is no way you are too. I still can get on her nerves from time to time.”

“And you really wonder why she wants to arrest you and put you somewhere far away?” you raised your eyebrow. He snorted, fixing his cuffs.

“You’re not helping, you know?”

“Neither are you,” you not-so-subtly pointed out to the mountain of evidence on the table.

Lucifer wanted to grumble longer, but he eventually gave up and moved closer to the desk. The way he packed the small pieces in the bags maybe wasn’t the most efficient and best, but you didn’t say anything. It was surprising that he even started, considering how fast he got bored with things. For a while you worked in a pleasant silence, but, as you knew, he wasn’t meant for a desk job.

“This is ridiculous,” he exhaled dramatically, leaning back in the chair. “I have no idea how you can do this all day and night.”

“I need money, Luci, and a job gives you some from time to time. And I like to help people, so if any of this mess can help with finding the murderer, I’m fine with that.”

“But this is hell, and trust me when I say so. You cannot be ‘just fine’ with that. You know pretty well that most of this crap won’t even matter. It will be a miracle if anyone looks over and checks every piece of it,” Lucifer looked puzzled and shocked.

You looked at him with a sad smile.

“At least I’ll be sure I did everything I could on my side.”

He shook his head with a deep frown. The dim light casted dark shadows on his face.

“That’s not true, this is not the real you,” he leaned closer to you and before you noticed, his face was only a breath away from yours. “Tell me, what do you truly desire…?” he whispered, locking his heavy gaze with yours. For a brief moment you couldn’t escape it.

But it only lasted for a moment. You got back to work.

“I don’t know. Maybe world peace?”

“ _What_?!” he gasped in disbelief. “Come on, you can’t be that mad. Look around you! Do you really want to spent the rest of your days in this pile of crap, doing a job no one else wanted? Do you really feel good with that?”

“It’s a job just like any other. Someone has to do it and I don’t really see what you mean.”’

“You don’t-… I’m asking what is the deepest, most selfish desire you dream about when no one else can see!”

You thought about it for a moment. Lucifer seemed to really need the answer for that question, even though it was one of the weirdest things someone has ever asked you.

“I don’t think I desire something that much,” you admitted after a while. “I don’t crave the power, the overly-wealthy life or anything like that. I’m a simple human, Luci,” you smiled shyly. “I don’t want something from life anything I can’t achieve by myself.”

The Devil was silent for a long while. He seemed to try to understand what you said. You could imagine he rarely met a person like you, especially around the people that would seek his ‘help’ and crave what he had to offer.

You finished packing one of the boxes before he got back to you, still a little confused. He didn’t comment, though, which was unusual for him. Instead, he took another bag and started packing the evidence again. You still had two boxes to fill.

“You’re weird,” he stated.

“…said the Devil himself.”

He smirked and you returned the smile. It was still a long night awaiting, but it got a little better.


End file.
